Team PSRD VS The Yautja
by BlakeBellabadass
Summary: Never intended to be good, I just have a thing about unfinished work. Have a proper story in production.
1. Team PSRD VS The Yautja

A/N: About the timings on the New Year's fanfic... Shut up. Yautja is the proper name for the Predators. Me being me, keep an eye out for Halo references! I will post this fanfic as an apology for the late fanfic.

Psycho fell to Earth with a lot of bruises. If this was, in fact, Earth. "Ow." was all that managed to get past his lips. "aaaaaAAAAHHH! Ow! Shit! Fuck! Ah! Son of a bitch!" _'What the...?' _thought Psycho. He looked up. Not good. The other boy crashed into him. "Ow! You fucker! Why the fuck would you land on me?!" "Did it look like I had much choice?!" _'Valid point.' _Thought Psycho. He sighed and stuck his hand out. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm Psycho. Spartan four-seven-niner. The other boy lightened up. "Oh, so YOU'RE... Oh, no way! What a coincidence! I'm Sparks. Spartan two-five-one." Psycho let that boil for a moment. "Are you that new recruit who blew the instructors' mind in your very first tech examination?" Sparks beamed. "Yup! I'm as good with tech as you are weapons!" Then both of their gears started to turn. "WEAPONS!" they yelled together. They were aware of their primary weapons strapped to their backs (Psycho, a UNSC standard issue assault rifle, Sparks, dual katanas that he had modified so they clicked together to form one double bladed sword) but checked for their secondary. "Only one pistol." reported Psycho. "3 kunai blades instead of 5." said Sparks. Psycho looked at him. "You like your blades, don't you? Especially your Japanese ones." "My aunt and uncle were from Japan. Aunt taught knives, uncle taught swords. One day, fucking drunk driver crashes through classroom wall. Never heard from my aunt and uncle again. You like your bullets, don't you?" "Sorry to hear that. I've been through something similar with an old friend of mine. I don't really like getting up and cosy with the..."

_THUD._ "... Enemy..." he finished. The girl groaned as she stood up. _'She's recently injured, probably from that fall.' _thought Sparks as she tossed Psycho a spray can and took her shirt off. "Bio-foam. Back wound. Now." Psycho walked up to her and shook the can. "Take off your bra." said Psycho. The girl chuckled then grunted in pain. "How long have you boys been down here?" she joked. Psycho laughed. "Not long. But your bra strap is in the way of your wound so I won't be able to apply the bio-foam unless you take it off. Sparks, turn around." The girl removed her bra and looked at the boy facing a tree. "Sparks? The recruit who blew the instructors' mind in your very first tech examination?"?" The foam hardened and created a solid bandage that would soak the blood and accelerate the healing process. "I take it you're a Spartan?" Sparks asked as the girl put her clothes back on. "Dark Angel. Spartan three-niner-five. Sparks, you can look now." Sparks looked her up and down. "You're the one who had those "intriguing" results in that private AI..." _THUD. "... _Test." "Well, well. Look what the Spartan cat dragged in." Psycho's face cracked into a smile. "If it isn't my old buddy Railgun. I thought you were up getting glassed by Covenants in Madrigal." The gruff spartan shook Psycho's hand. "I was. Then I got pulled here. Wherever "here" is. But I'm not getting it. I was out there with countless other Spartans. Why us in specific?"

Sparks chimed in first. "Because we're the best of the best in our respective fields. Dark Angel. I would assume you got your name from your ability in stealth and assassination?" "I could rob your TV in broad daylight and nobody would know I was there." she said whilst flipping a knife. "Myself. A tech master. Railgun." "Yessir." "Just by looking at you, I know you excel in hand-to-hand combat." "I don't keep a body count. I keep a broken limbs count. Currently stands at 4,736 sir." "And Psycho..." Psycho flicked up his eyebrows as if to say "careful." "Well you're just here because you do your job a little too well." Psycho grunted. He picked his rifle. "All right, let's go. See if we can find anyone else. Or a way out." After trekking for 15 minutes, they stumbled onto something. Or rather, someone. Sparks noticed it first. "Hey. Crate." Railgun yanked the metal grating off the front of the container and tossed it aside. The stench was unbearable.

"JESUS F. CHRIST!"

"Who is that?"

"How long has she been dead?"

"Yeah. She ain't never heard of soap?!"

"Fuck this. I'm getting some air."

"Amen."

"I'm pulling her out with my grappling gun!"

The body zoomed out the crate. It was a girl, maybe 17 years old. White hair and eyes that were once the palest blue. Now dull and emotionless. "She would be quite pretty..." thought Dark Angel. "If it weren't for the maggots crawling out of her fa- "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" yelled Railgun as he opened fire. Two bear-like creatures but a lot bigger than the standard. Three massively over-sized snakes. Well, two. Railgun's... Railgun took off one's head. Psycho took a running jump onto one of the bears and unloaded a couple of rounds into it's head. "Thanks for that!" The bear crumpled to the ground. Sparks was covered in blood. Psycho was unable to keep a straight face. "Sorry. You should have moved." A humongous roar stopped the banter. It turned out to be two roars at the same time as a snake and a bear fell down with knives sticking out of their faces. They dealt with the last snake and moved on. "Bullshit! Bullshit! You did not take out two of those at once with just knives!" Psycho couldn't believe what he just saw. Dark Angel shrugged. "The knives were dipped in poison. Does that explain your jealousy?" "You think I'm _jealous_?" "I **did **just one up you there." "Why are we stopping?" "You see, you... Wait, what?" Sparks was frozen. "3 more crates." he said.


	2. Team PSRD VS The Yautja Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've been working on a comic and that's been taking a while.

No you may not see it yet. Here's complete Chapter 2 xD R&amp;R

The crates were opened, one by one, and a shock came to the four soldiers. "Is that... Team RWBY?" said Sparks, quietly. Of course it was. They used to be the best of the best. "I think it's obvious as to why they were picked to come here. To fight the ones who were better." said Dark Angel, quietly. As the team stood over the crates, they remembered that they were now the best of the best. They wouldn't have been trained by the dead bodies if they weren't. Railgun and Ruby loved cookies almost as much as they loved weapons. Weiss and Sparks spent many a day reading books on technology and tinkering with little bit pieces. Dark Angel and Blake had one of those relationships which were made better by silence (A/N: I'm still not sure how that works exactly). Psycho and Yang loved boxing, videogames (often accompanied by Ruby and Railgun), burgers and being warm. Psycho would support Yang on the way home from the bar and people often mistook them for siblings.

"Alright," said Psycho, taking charge. "It's clear that these fine people were taken here for their skill. It's also clear, and very sad, that they got this far. I say we make them proud and get off this shitting planet." They set off. "OK," said Sparks "It's clear that we were picked to fight something. The big-ass elephant is the room is – What is it?" "Most likely, it ain't human." "That's true." Psycho cracked his knuckles. "Give the man some room; let me work my Sherlock magic." He took a deep breath. "We're here for one reason – These guys are bored. Probably see themselves as the **One True Species** and want to play with others that think they hold that title, i.e. humans. It's safe to bet they've done this a thousand times, then a thousand times more. They picked out the ones they believe to be the strongest (us) and put them (us) in and arena (here). If (when) they (us) take out the other opposition - the bears and snakes, most likely there's more – they (we) then move up to the "Championship Final" – facing the big boys themselves. They're bored because nobody they believe is "worthy" to fight up until now. Then we came along."

"That... Is... Screwed-up logic... But it makes sense." Said Railgun hesitantly.

Angel put her hand up. "Hold. You guys hear that?" A resounding _no _rippled through the group. "No, wait, yes." Whispered Sparks. "I hear it." Psycho's ear twitched. A deep growling. Snarling. "Wild dog?" suggested Railgun.

The harsh _shing _of metal being scraped.

Angel looked sceptical. "You mean that one breed of dogs that can wield blades?"

The quiet pace of footsteps.

Growling.

Hunting.

Hunting.

Growling.

Growling to instigate fear.

Hunting for sport.


	3. The Final Chapter

Team PSRD VS The Yautja

The Final Chapter

"I don't see anything."

"You realise they hear you, right?"

"How would you know?"

"Shh."

Spartans no matter how badass and hardened they are still have emotions. One of these emotions at present was fear. Something moved. Fast. Psycho, Railgun and Angel fired on instinct and both hit a tree. Sparks flung a dagger and a flash of green appeared. It spattered everywhere. Over a plant.

Blades went flying and hit all their hearts.

A/N: I never meant for this to be good. I never even intended it to be mediocre. I just needed to write SOMETHING when I was heading to my dad's house in Ireland on the coach and this is what I came up with. The only reason I posted this was because no matter how good or bad, I never leave work unfinished. I may discontinue fanfics for various reasons but on the whole, I hate unfinished work.


End file.
